


One Shots

by Notyouraveragebabe



Series: One shots [1]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: Autophile, F/M, Fluff, bibliophile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyouraveragebabe/pseuds/Notyouraveragebabe





	1. Chapter 1

**Bibliophile**

(n) Someone who collects or has a great love of books; a bookworm

Hatter had many rooms in his house but Alice’s absolute favorite (which delighted Hatter to no end) was the library. She thought he was kidding when he mentioned that he was a bibliophile. You couldn’t see the walls on account of the floor to ceiling mahogany bookshelves. There were two large skylights and three large windows to let in a wonderful amount of daylight.

Her absolute favorite place to sit and read in the magnificent library was a window seat in the very back. You have to weave through all of the shelves in the middle of the room (or “the stacks” as Hatter referred to them) to get to it. Today she planned on finding a new book to read while Hatter was in a meeting with the white queen. 

_One book, Alice. That’s all you needed!_ She couldn’t help but scold herself when she looked over at the stack of books resting at the other end of her window seat. It wasn’t her fault that Hatter had so many genres that interested her. She couldn’t even decide whether to start with the romance novel or the book on the jabberwock or the Mercy Thompson series. _Maybe_ she thought with a smile _just maybe, I’m a bit of a bibliophile as well._


	2. Autophile

**Autophile (n)**  
**A person who loves solitude or being alone**

Hatter could be considered to be an autophile. He did not mind being alone. His friends would join him for Tea and sometimes for supper but nobody ever lived with him. The house was always empty and that was how he liked it, just in case The Madness ever tried to take over again. 

“Hatter, I know you enjoy being alone,” stated Mally, “but The Madness is easier to fight when there’s someone to talk to you and calm you down.” She did not very much enjoy the thought of him fighting this alone. Although she hated it, she would write to Alice later and have her come check on Hatter. There was a knock at the door and when Hatter answered it, in walked Alice, clutching a letter in her hand.

“The queen has written me Hatter. She said your Madness is getting worse and that you need someone to stay with you. So I’ve packed my bags and come to stay.” Peeking around her and out the door, Mally could see two bags full of clothes and trinkets. Secretly, she was happy she wouldn’t be the one in trouble with Hatter for interfering with his life. Hatter was also secretly delighted about Alice coming to stay, though he wished Mirena would let Alice live her life rather than come take care of him. It wasn’t her job and he told her as much. Shooting Hatter a dirty look, Alice picked up her bags and flounced into the house without another word.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

It had been two weeks since Alice had come to stay and Hatter was pleased that things hadn’t changed as much as he feared. Sure there were now extra dishes and laundry to be washed, but it was more fun with Alice around. HIS Alice. That’s what she was now, his. They never went anywhere without the other. They ate all their meals together and even snuggled in the same bed together. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to live with someone else after all.


End file.
